


D

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	D

He is full of darkness. 

Who has only known violence. 

All his life.

He craves something else. 

Something calm.


End file.
